Leanbox/Hyper Dimension
Leanbox_1080.jpg|Day Leanbox night.png|Night Leanbox is the nation protected by the CPU Green Heart with Chika Hakozaki serving as the land's oracle. It is a large military nation situated in the southern region of Gamindustri. Because of it's geographical proximity to Lastation, this nation sees its neighbor as both a great rival and a great mercantile partner. Geography In the Hyper Dimension, Leanbox is no longer old fashioned and medieval-looking, but rather modern-futuristic while still retaining its greenery, there are also a few mountains present. Due to the Gamindustri of this world not being comprised of floating landmasses, Leanbox is situated in the southern region of Gamindustri on a continent away from the mainland. Cities There three cities including Leanbox in the country of Leanbox: *Leanbox *Gargan *Hero Dungeons mk2 Re;Birth2 Denizens Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Leanbox's role in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 remains the same in the remake Hyperdimnesion Neptunia Re;Birth2. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Leanbox is the last of the landmasses, Nepgear's party visits. Like all other landmasses, they had their CPU missing for three years. The situation is worse as there is no CPU candidate to keep the faith. In addition to finding the Mascot Character of the nation, the oracle had requested Nepgear come over. They arrive a day later than ASIC due to missing the ship that travels between Lastation and Leanbox. When they arrive, things are very bad in share situation. ASIC's control is strong, slums are everywhere. The party pays a visit to the oracle. She explains that she requested Nepgear to slay some monsters. The party expresses concern over the fact they were called to simply exterminate some monsters. After Nepgear runs into some problems during monster extermination, Cave saves her. She then explains that recently the oracle had allowed ASIC to be worshiped despite banning it for the last 3 years. The party returns to Leanbox to find the oracle nowhere to be found. They stay in Leanbox and listen to a concert by 5pb.. Underling decides to cause trouble. The party create a ruckus trying to stop her, Cave asks them to stop and let her capture the troublemaker. Cave fails to do so but she does explain that 5pb. is a supporter of the CPUs. She keeps Leanbox from succumbing to ASIC. ASIC is after her for that reason. The party decides to do some investigation on the oracle due to her disapperance. During which, they find other CPU candidates, Uni, Rom and Ram trying acquire shares due to there being no CPU candidate. The candidates do not have much luck. Nepgear enlists the help of Uni to help determine whether the oracle is real or not. They find that Underling had disguised herself as they oracle. The party pursues her and find the real oracle Chika Hakozaki. They bring her back to the Basilicom and she reveals the real reason why Nepgear was summoned into Leanbox. She was to tell her everything that happened to Vert in the last 3 years. Nepgear explains that to her and ask her questions about the mascot. She says that the mascot was taken captive like her by ASIC and its whereabouts are unknown but it has not been destroyed yet. Nepgear and her friends track ASIC down, defeat Underling and Warechu and are about to take back the mascot. Underling reveals that she has a mascot disc which she uses to power up. The party is nearly defeated. 5pb. arrives in the nick of time to sing their power down, while healing Nepgear and her friends. They defeat ASIC again and retrieve the mascot. They return to Leanbox where Chika Hakozaki allows them to take the mascot. They also are invited to watch the oracle's plan to regain shares for the CPUs. The plan is to host another concert. 5pb. does a good job in gaining some support however, the other bands do not. The audience is enraged but Nepgear convinces the candidates who were also invited to the concert to perform. The performance won the crowd over and satisfied the candidates' desire for shares. Nepgear, her friends and the candidates leave Leanbox to continue their adventures to save the CPUs. When they manage to do so, ASIC decides to strike by staging a huge riot in Leanbox. Nepgear and her party go to Leanbox to quell the riot. It was all a ploy to leave Planeptune defenseless and the landmass was captured. Leanbox takes part of the coalition to recapture Planeptune. In the conquest route, Vert promises to Chika that she will return after she slays the Planeptune sisters. However, she is fatally wounded by Underling after being weakened by fighting the Planeptune sisters and their friends. After Nepgear kills Underling, Vert asks Nepgear to sacrifice her to the sword before she dies. Nepgear obliges and she breaks the news to Chika Hakozaki, she is angrily told to leave before Chika breaks down. After Nepgear defeats the Deity of Sin, Nepgear annexes Leanbox into Planeptune. Chika is said to be delirious over the loss of Vert and does not serve in the new nation. In the holy sword route, Leanbox offer its shares with the other nations to reforge the cursed blade into a holy sword. The party defeats the Deity of Sin which causes Gamindustri Graveyard to sink into the ocean. Leanbox is finally safe from the threats posed by ASIC. In the true ending, Nepgear defeats the Deity of Sin who then merges with the Gamindustri Gravyeard. The four felons are resurrected and CFW Magic threatens Leanbox's residence with death if they do not submit to Arfoire. The party defeats the resurrected felon after she tries and fails to kill Underling and Warechu. The party then heads to Gamindustri Graveyard, defeat the Deity of Sin again for good. Gamindustri Graveyard sinks into the ocean. Leanbox is finally safe from the threats posed by ASIC. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Gallery Navigation Category:Leanbox